Gray Heliotropes
by Chiri-tan
Summary: The world goes colorless when your love die and wither. But life went on. High School AU; Spamano; Past HREFemIta; eventual GerIta; 2pItaBel; PruHun; USUK; and many other pairings.


"What part of 'I'm worried about you' don't you get, Feliciana?"

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry?"

Romano, for the life of him, could not understand what his sister was thinking even though he practically lived with her for his entire life.

Feliciana was a bright young woman, and she could easily be whatever she wanted to be if only she had the motivation to do it. But Romano was becoming more and more convinced that something was inherently wrong with his sister. It's only been one night- _one measly night _that Romano had been away for some free meal in Antonio's house and the report had gotten in.

It wasn't like he ordered the butlers and maids to spy on his sister while he wasn't home, but sometimes he thought that precaution was better than restoration.

Feliciana hadn't left her studio for almost thirty hours straight. She hadn't had any decent meal or human interaction since Romano told her that he was going to spend the night in Antonio's place. It didn't sit well with him, or anyone else in that matter. Feliciana always had something to say to anyone she encountered, for _that _Feliciana to avoid human interaction was something Romano didn't understand and thus it worried him.

It was a good thing that Luciano had gone to Belarus to visit his best friend because if he had heard that his twin sister had locked herself up inside the studio, he would no doubt be hounding everyone else in the vicinity to leave his darling sister alone.

Looking at his sister's genuinely sorry face, Romano sighed and told himself that Feliciana _was _sorry and she really didn't need to receive an hour long scolding. Before, the thought of having to lecture Feliciana about keeping herself healthy would be something Romano could never even put his finger on. Out of the three Vargas siblings, Feliciana was always the most attentive towards their health and happiness in life but ever since that day...

"Um, Roma?" Romano perked up from his musings, his eyes boring towards his sister's in a questioning stare. Feliciana would not call her Roma unless she felt like it was something serious to say.

"What?" He shot back almost immediately, earning a sad frown from the brunette.

Feliciana slowly reached up to the hem of his shirt and tangled her fingers there, eyes still not meeting Romano's own. "I'm really sorry." She whispered under her breath.

It _really _didn't sit well with him to have Feliciana sounding so... quiet. Their interactions used to be full of Romano's irritated replies and Feliciana's exuberant chatters. But now, Romano understood that something changed within Feliciana that neither of them really understand. All because of _him_.

Romano sighed as he took Feliciana's hand on his own and pull his baby sister into a hug. She used to be stronger, even stronger than he was. But he wasn't going to leave her when she needed him most. "It's okay, idiot." Romano replied good-naturedly, his insult carrying no malice whatsoever. "It's okay..." he whispered once more. Romano didn't really understand if this was him convincing Feliciana or this was him convincing himself that it was okay.

He hated being so unsure of his own words, or his entire situation in general. But he understood more than anyone that right now, Feliciana needed a caring older brother who won't give up on her.

Many people won't give up in Feliciana, that much Romano knew. The letters stashed on the bottom of her drawers proved that much. But they didn't understand. Romano, of all people, understood that Feliciana didn't need words of condolences. They never wanted it when Mamma and Papa died, so he was sure that Feliciana didn't want it now either.

But that didn't mean that Romano actually knew what to do or say to his grieving sister. Luciano was always there for her, spoiling her with combustive affections and cater to her each and every whim. But Romano knew that it wasn't what she needed, so he took on the role to be the shoulder to cry on. Although Feliciana never cried out her loss out loud.

In a way, his sister had matured. She used to be so expressive with each and every feelings that come across her. But nowadays, she seemed more subdued than before, withdrawing from her social circle with various reasons that fooled no one. Maybe it hurt too much to be surrounded by the people she used to spend happy times with. Maybe it hurt too much to be alone when she usually had _him _laughing beside her and smiling to their friends as they show their promise ring.

Feliciana didn't cry, and it was odd in all its own. Usually she would cry over the littlest things like not being able to tie her shoes. But nowadays she just...

Taking a deep breath, Romano tighten his hug around his sister as she muttered her apologies again and again. Romano didn't need to hear them to know that it wasn't just him she was apologizing to. She was apologizing to the world for the behavior she knew she should stop but _couldn't_.

"It's okay, Feli," he slipped to the nickname fondly. "Take your time, the world will wait for you. Just breathe."

Even when the world went on, Romano would still make sure that everything would go on as it usually would, just so Feliciana could have a place to return to when she was done with sorting herself out.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Romano tucked his sister into bed, promising that he would be the first person she would wake up to. Feliciana had always hated sleeping alone and Romano promised her that he would climb to her bed once he was done with his own business. Feliciana had understood and fell asleep not a few moments later.

The studio was located in an extension of Feliciana's bedroom, in a hidden room only accessible through a door in her closet. Romano walked towards the small door and braced himself for the immense color that decorated his sister's favorite place.

The room had no window, but it was covered with floor-to-ceiling painting that showed him a beautiful clearing. It had took Feliciana a few days to paint the walls with a clearing that reminded her so much of their villa in Austria. And she had been extremely pleased with the result. Romano could remember the day she and _that guy _sit here in the place where he stood, smiling at the place where they first met one another. Romano had been happy, if not a little bit jealous back then. But now, he just think of how much it must hurt his sister to spend her time here when her own painting stood as a reminder that she was now alone.

The rest of the room was filled with canvases of various sizes. Many of them depicted sceneries of their home in Italy, others are portraits of people. He passed one of the many canvases that depict their family. One that had Romulus Vargas, him, Feliciana, and Luciano standing in front of their current home, smiling. But what caught his attention was the unfinished painting that stood in the middle of the room.

It was of a tiny little flower shop he knew all too well. After all, it was located just a few meters away from this house. He could see an outline of two people outside of the shop, still unfinished.

It wasn't colored yet, but Romano had a feeling that Feliciana really couldn't bear with coloring the painting that had depicted _their _last moment together. He winced at the painting before looking at a few reference paper that was scattered messily on top of the table.

_Heliotropes_.

But instead of the usual purple, Feliciana had colored it gray.

And it spoke volumes towards Romano. Heliotropes are her- _their _favorite flower. And Feliciana really couldn't stand coloring it with the same color that she knew of. It wasn't purple anymore. It wasn't colorful anymore. Right now, everything was gray.

Romano fell to his knees, taking and hugging those dully colored flowers into his chest and shed a tear.

The world had turned gray for his sister and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

_"Ciao! This is Feliciana Vargas speaking, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your message after the beep!"_

"Hello, Feliciana-san, it's Kiku. It's been a few weeks since we last see each other, hasn't it? Please call me back as soon as you receive this message. Thank you."

With a sigh, Honda Kiku hung up the phone.

It really has been a few weeks since the last time he saw his best friend and he was getting worried. Feliciana-san wasn't the type of person who'd ignore phone calls before. Usually, she would answer the phone within the first ring and chatter her day away before asking Kiku why he had called her in the first place. Sometimes, the raven-haired teen would call her just to hear her voice chattering away when he was unoccupied. But nowadays, it was hard to reach her by phone and it was even harder to see her wandering around the halls like she usually would.

Frowning, Kiku flipped his cell phone open, and he was greeted by his favorite photograph ever taken on this earth. It was of him, Feliciana-san, and Heilrich-san in front of the school fountain, their favorite hanging spot.

It was a photograph that summarize all three of them very well. Feliciana-san was in the middle, both of her hands out in a victory sign as she smiled brightly towards the camera. Kiku himself was on her left, not smiling although his face showed clear happiness to the camera. Heilrich-san was on her right, smiling shyly towards the camera as his hand made an unsure victory sign as if to mimic Feliciana-san's own.

They were his best friends.

Kiku had known them ever since they entered the newspaper club together and became somewhat of a friends with them. That was until the end of the first semester until he had been roomed with Heilrich-san on the second semester. Feliciana-san often came to their room to play with Kiku's playstation or just to spend some time with her lover. People often say that it must be awkward for Kiku whenever they were sitting together, but he never thought so himself.

Feliciana-san and Heilrich-san treated him like he had known them for the duration of their lives while Kiku himself had taken quite some time to adjust to their personalities. Feliciana-san would be the ice breaker between the two shy males while Heilrich-san just sincerely told him that he wished to be friends.

But then, everything changed so abruptly.

The last time he'd seen Heilrich-san was the day before Valentine's day, when he had asked Kiku (it was in such a roundabout way too) about what to get for Feliciana-san. Kiku had offered some chocolate recipes, but Heilrich-san had told him that he was such a terrible cook and Feliciana-san was way better than he could hope to be. And then Kiku had helped him devise the best date idea. He remembered helping his blond best friend finding the best park they could and also help him make a reservation in a small but beautiful bistro where they could have a nice dinner.

Kiku had even offered his documentation services (he was sure that Elizaveta-san would want to help him should he ask for her help) to the blond, but the other refused him with a clearly reddened face and an extremely embarrassed smile, saying that he wanted to savor the moment while it last.

But he didn't expect things to go as it did.

As soon as the news of his best friend's death reached his ears, Kiku abruptly stood up from his family dinner and rushed towards the hospital, where he saw his other best friend- still heavily bandaged- sitting on the floor, trembling in terror as she muttered Heilrich-san's name like it was a mantra. Kiku knew. He couldn't believe that Heilrich-san was dead either. But before he could go to her place, a brunet boy with oddly-colored eyes had hugged Feliciana-san so tightly and obscure her from his sight.

He, of course, was present at his funeral. Heilrich-san's funeral was a quiet affair attended only by his family and close friends. He had gone there with Elizaveta-san, who then left him alone in the back to comfort her lover. Feliciana-san had been there too, but she was in a wheelchair accompanied with her brothers. So Kiku didn't have the courage to stand beside her.

The loudest cry had, of course, came from Feliciana-san as she thrashed on her wheelchair. She was crying in a string of incoherent sentences as she saw Heilrich-san being lowered to the ground. The entire Beilschmidt family stood there in silence, sans Elizaveta-san's lover who was kneeling on the ground.

After the procession was over, Kiku was about to head over to his remaining best friend, but stopped his steps when he saw her and Heilrich-san's brother talking to each other.

"Gilbert, I-"

"It's not your fault, little Feli." He sounded sad, but he didn't blame her at all. Feliciana-san looked as if she had been struck by thunder. "But, I-!"

"You are his world and he loves you very much. I heard everything from the doctors, you were trying to push him away but then he pushed you away instead, right? I'm sure he's happy that you are alive, and if he's happy, then I'm happy too." It didn't sound like he was lying, but it broke Feliciana-san's heart anyway.

"Why don't you hate me, Gilbert?! He died because of me! He-!"

Gilbert...-san walked towards her and pull her into a hug, earning a startled cry from the brunette sitting on the wheelchair. "He was my brother, and you were his lover. You are my sister too. I'm sure we're both hurting over his death. But please come to me if you ever miss him, okay? We can miss him together." And then he had left.

Feliciana-san didn't cry, but she let out a despaired scream that made her two brothers immediately went to her. And then she passed out there in her chair.

Kiku thought that he really had no place within her heart now, especially not when everything would be so awkward between them. So as the man who read the atmosphere, he decided to back off for a while until the brunette calm down before doing his best to take care of the person his best friend cherished with all his life. Because even though Kiku didn't love Feliciana-san like Heilrich-san do, he still cherished her very much.

* * *

Life went on.

At least, Gilbert wanted to _believe _that it went on. After all, Heilrich was a son of his father's mistress. None of the Beilschmidts felt Heilrich's death like Gilbert did. But nevertheless, he schooled his own feelings into something that resembled normality before he tried his best to resume his life. Lizavet was starting to worry and even Roderich had sent him a text. It was time to stop moping.

But his father's summons brought the despair head on again. The man wasn't even there on the funeral, and he didn't even understand _how _he had the guts to summon Gilbert when he was still mourning. After all, he wasn't like most Beilschmidts who would keep their words into clipped consonants just so they could kiss up to the blond-haired crazy fucker.

The door opened with a dramatic creak that Gilbert would have commented on if it was just any other summon, but he really wasn't feeling up to do all his usual awesomeness in such a somber day so he just entered quietly like any other human being would.

His father turned the revolving chair towards him and show him the usual neutral expression he had on his face. Gilbert scoffed. "If you must know, asking for me when I'm about to go back to school is a stupid idea." Especially when his noisy aunts had hollered him to go and resume his life as soon as possible. The fact that the very man who seemed to want to slow his return back to school was his father sounded rather comical to Gilbert.

And it seemed that his father caught it as well. Even when Gilbert was his closest blood-relative and the heir of his current position, he never had any ulterior motives. He didn't _need _to have ulterior motives. Gilbert could present himself as Gilbert and there was really nothing Legolas Beilschmidt could do about it.

"Gilbert," he began, voice as emotionless as the day he brought Rich to the family. "I want you to know that I am also sad about Heilrich's passing. Although we do not spend much time together, I also think that he was a prideful son of mine." Businesslike as usual. Gilbert could have snorted. "Maybe if you're sad you could actually show up at his funeral, sir." The albino remarked as calmly as he could. "Someone who wasn't there when he was lowered into the ground shouldn't really be talking in front of someone who put the first soil on top of his coffin... sir." Gilbert added begrudgingly. He was pissed. Undeniably so.

"Did you regret my decision to put him in your care, Gilbert?"

"No." Good heavens, of course not! "I loved him, Pops! Heilrich was the heir you wanted in each and every aspect that he is! Quiet, calm, collected, smart, he was everything you were and everything I wasn't! The first time he comes, all I want was to show him how great this world can be and change that hardy look of his! I was there, you know? I was there when he studied each and every book you had in your collection just so he could earn your affections. I was there when he would look at the world like everything had died and only his books remain. Were you there when he returned home from Austria looking as if he found a reason to live? And now here we are, after he's gone into a place I could never go, and you ask me if I regret being Rich's guardian? Are you _shitting _me?"

Gilbert panted, horribly disgusted by his father's lack of reaction. The blond man just watched him with a stoic look in his eyes. He didn't even reprimand Gilbert for his language and reaction. Then he nodded to himself, earning another hiss from Gilbert who didn't understand what his father thinks.

"Did you hear all of that, Ludwig?" His father asked, his eyes staring at something- _someone _over Gilbert's shoulder. The albino instinctively turned around, to see a very much living and breathing version of Heilrich.

...though, he was taller, and more muscular than the sickly Heilrich could ever be. His hair was slicked back with a gel and his eyes were in a much deeper shade of blue than Heilrich's own. But his face, his jaw, his _cheekbones_. Gilbert didn't know if he was looking at Heilrich's ghost in his prime or if it was someone else entirely.

"Yes I heard, Father. I think it answers all of the questions I have concerning my twin brother." His voice was deep. Deeper than Heilrich, and it was spoken in the same clipped consonants of all Beilschmidt relatives. Heilrich was different. Heilrich would have used a semi-polite language that his Feliciana loved and adore. Not too tight, but not too loose. Gilbert was stunned.

"Gilbert, this is Ludwig, Heilrich's younger twin brother. And Ludwig, this is Gilbert, my eldest son."

Rich's ghost- _Ludwig _offered his hand to Gilbert, who was still too shocked to function. "It's a pleasure to meet you, big brother." It sounded brief. Businesslike. It was weird to say at the least.

Heilrich spoke to Gilbert with a small smile and reddened ears, as if he was embarrassed to say things to Gilbert. But he would speak anyways. That was why Gilbert knew about little Feli, or about Kiku. He knew almost everything that went on with Rich's life. But this... this _man_ was not Heilrich. He didn't sound embarrassed. He sounded prideful and he was just like the other Beilschmidt relatives, stiff and proper.

And Gilbert hated it.

He took the hand, red irises staring coldly to the hand offered to him. Ludwig's expression did not change whatsoever. _I'm going to change you. _Gilbert thought t himself. _You won't be like everyone else. You won't be like Rich. I'm going to raise you even better than I ever raised Rich. _"Pleasure to meet you too, Ludwig. Call me Gilbert or anything you want, I don't mind."

"He will be entering the Academy as well, Gilbert. Be sure to take care of him."

That brought reaction to Gilbert. Winston Academy was a prestigious school that seldom had vacancy for transfers. Did that mean...?

"Yes, he will be transferring to Heilrich's old class and room in dorms. I had taken care of the paperwork, you don't need to worry about i-!"

Gilbert took off his left slipper in anger and threw it towards his father in one smooth motion. How dare he just... _do that?! _"I'll take care of him. Good day, father." was his words before he nodded in Ludwig's direction and stormed out of his father's study.

Back in the room, Ludwig just stared towards the door with a mix of confusion and awe on his face before turning towards his father in silence.

Legolas sighed. "If there is one thing I could always say about my eldest son..." he spoke, sounding extremely exasperated, but fond anyways. "...is that he is an extremely unpredictable individual. You should learn much about life by being with him, Ludwig." The blond teen nodded silently.

"One more thing before I dismiss you, Ludwig." The older Beilschmidt called when Ludwig was about to leave. "It is in my knowledge that Heilrich is a very good friend with my father's best friend's granddaughter, Miss Vargas. I hope that you will be close to her as well. Dismissed."

Ludwig nodded and excused himself from his father's sight, lightly wondering about the conversation that just transpired and the slipper mark on the window just next to his father's head.

* * *

Luciano Vargas loved cold weather. He knew that hailing from Sicily, he shouldn't really be accustomed to the biting cold weather of Belarus, but he loved it all the same. It was a thing he really didn't share with his siblings, especially his darling older sister, so he really couldn't indulge in the pleasure unless it was with Natalia.

In fact, there were many things he really couldn't indulge without one Natalia Arlovskaya. The platinum-haired girl was debatably his only friend (he didn't really include Kuro since the other was more of a sex buddy instead of something as menial and tedious as a friend) and they shared many things in common. People tend to find the love he felt towards his sister as something creepy instead of something to be embraced. But Natalia understood. Natalia even coveted the pure love he shared between him and his sister and admitted that it was exactly the same thing she felt with her half-brother.

Luciano's most important girl has been, and will always be, Feliciana. But Natalia will always be under her. To be frank, he really didn't care about girls in general since he knew from the very beginning that he was attracted to boys instead of girls. Sex always felt good and Kuro was as crazy as he was in bed and as detached as he was in relationships so life was all fine and dandy.

At least, that was what he wanted to believe when he departed from UK and away from Feliciana. His darling sister had smiled and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek and told him to go have fun in Belarus. But her smile was odd and her hug was tight. He managed to put it off his mind as he walked around the snowy road of Minsk with his best friend. Natalia had told him to relax every time he voiced his concerns in the same way that Luciano told him to relax whenever she spoke about her brother. But still.

"It was weird, Nat." He repeated for the thousandth time. But Natalia never seem to lose interest. She cocked her head to the left as they sat on the bench overseeing the Arlovskaya estate. "She's always been weird after that bastard's death and I love her all the same, but-"

"But you love her." Natalia said coolly, like she always do. "And don't you think that's enough? That you love her no matter how she is." It is. But Feliciana never understood. Feliciana always told him that she loved him very much with a smile that reminded Luciano of his own mother. He loved her very much, but the love Feliciana wanted was the love given by that blond German.

It irritated him to no end, but the way Feliciana smiled and laugh and tell him _ti voglio bene _was too beautiful for him to let go.

"She'll understand someday, Luci," Natalia chimed after the silence. "Just like how my big brother will understand my love someday." She added dreamily.

Natalia was one of the very few people he allowed to call him that. The other, of course, being his darling sister. He didn't even let Romano call him with that nickname. Natalia was special, just like how Feliciana is.

Luciano rested his hand on top of Natalia's cold ones. She didn't wear gloves despite the biting cold and Luciano had found this odd. But he let their fingers intertwine as he try to seek warmth from the Ice Queen of Winston Academy.

But of course, both he and Natalia had no more warmth to give.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was pissed.

Given, Arthur seldom felt anything else than 'pissed' whenever he was made to go to school in the middle of holidays. But apparently an important transfer from one of Germany's influential family was coming to school today and Arthur, as the Student Council president, was needed to welcome the twat into Winston. He could have asked Yao to do it, but the Chinese vice-president went home to China for the holiday so Arthur was stuck into going.

But he guessed it wasn't that bad. Going to school during holidays could always mean that he get to see the basketball team busting their asses off for the upcoming winter sports festival. And seeing the basketball team meant-

"AAAARTIIIEEEEE!"

-that he get to see Alfred F. Jones.

Not that Arthur would admit it to the world, but the happy-go-lucky idiot always had a special place in his heart. Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Jones introduced themselves as neighbors, bringing the little blond-haired and blue-eyed Alfred with them and introduced him as their son, Arthur had been _charmed_ by the boy's happy energy.

After all, laughter and smiles that could rival the sunshine itself was a rarity here in the rainy Oxford so he always thought that it was a natural thing that Arthur found himself spending more and more time with the little guy.

But that was years ago. Now, even with the unchanging two-years gap between them, Alfred was now taller than him. Even though it was only by a few inches, it was a few inches Alfred could never let go. He always loved being bigger than Arthur in every way.

Still...

"Get off me you insufferable twat!" Hugging (tackling) Arthur from behind had been a habit from the days the American was shorter than him and with everyone loitering the corridor watching, Arthur really thought that this was getting way too ridiculous.

Alfred grinned a perfect grin as he let go of Arthur. He still reeked of sweat, McDonald chips, and a lovely scent of citrus that seemed to be the boy's natural fragrance. Arthur always loved Alfred's natural fragrance, it made him feel like he was home.

"Good morning, Artie!" Alfred laughed. "I didn't know that you're coming to school today! If I knew I would have used the jersey you gave me on my birth-!"

"Don't talk about that you moron!" Arthur's face exploded into a hue of red. His ears reddened as he put his palm on top of Alfred's blabbermouth. The power forward of Winston Wildcats chuckled as he brought his own hand to Arthur's own. He gently grabbed the president's wrist and brought it away from his face. Alfred kissed the back of Arthur's hand and grinned when he saw the older man splutter.

"Ah- you- you stupid- twat!"

Alfred, the nerve, laughed again. But then he smiled and pecked Arthur's temple before whispering a quiet 'you need to go' and waved him a goodbye as he went along the corridor.

Arthur was _dazed_, there was no other word for it. Alfred had grown into a man so opposite of himself even though they pretty much spent their childhood together. But... what did people say about opposites attract?

Shaking his head, Arthur snapped himself awake from his reverie. Focus. He needed to get this job done and go back home immediately. Oliver might be destroying the kitchen right now because his boyfriend Allen was coming over and Arthur wanted to be there so he could assess the damage swiftly.

He needed to find the German brat, get him settled in, and then go home.

Arthur walked towards the student council room to find a blond German standing by the door, looking awkward with himself and undeniably lost. Arthur tried his best to show a warm, welcoming smile.

"You are early," Arthur spoke. "The meeting is not in fifteen minutes. My name is Arthur Kirkland, the current student council president." He extended his hand in a greeting, which the boy took in return. "The whole staff is supposed to welcome you, but Yao- that's the secretary- went home to China and my treasurer Vash is out with his sister in a family picnic. But anyways, welcome to Winston Academy, um..."

"I'm Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"So I'm aware. Wow, you really do look like Heilrich, don't you? I've heard of the resemblance from your father but I guess I underestimated the meaning of identical twins." Arthur opened the door for the two of them. Really, this Beilschmidt looked exactly the same as the other one. He and Oliver were twins, but Oliver had their mother's blue eyes and dirty blond hair while Arthur had his Dad's green eyes. It was going to be a tough time for this kid to remind people that he wasn't his twin.

The kid was silent, so Arthur assumed that he really had nothing to say. But he took his seat and let the kid stand in front of his desk. "So, again, welcome to Winston Academy. We are in the middle of vacation right now and school will resume in another three days. I'm guessing that it's plenty of time to pack your things and move in. You will be moving in to Heilrich's old room with his old roommate. It's in my understanding that Mr. Kiku Honda did not return to Japan this vacation, so maybe you can meet him today. Do you need me to show you around the dorms?"

"That will be unnecessary. I know where the dorm is, my brother told me about it. By brother I also mean Gilbert and not Heilrich."

Arthur smiled. "Okay then, that'll be great. Your uniform, class schedule, student ID, and mandatory books are going to be delivered to your room as soon as they are ready, which is in two days. I advise you to return to your dorms one day before class starts. Is there anything else you need from me?" The blue-eyed German shook his head quietly.

"Okay then, you're dismissed. Please be careful while looking around, there are some clubs that use this vacation to delve into group activities."

When Beilschmidt opened the door, another boy with blond hair and blue eyes were waiting outside with a grin and a box of chocolate. That fool! It wasn't even valentine! It wasn't even _anything_! And there he was... there he was...

"Let's go eat some chocolates, Artie!" Beilschmidt looked at them both. He saw Arthur's face exploding into a hue of embarrassing red and he saw Alfred grinning while held out his arms to wait for Arthur coming to his embrace. He smiled, nodded once to Arthur, and went along his merry ways.

It was time to look at the life Heilrich had left, the life he had to resume. Starting from the old roommate of his. Ludwig had heard of one Kiku Honda from his brother, who said that he and Heilrich and Feliciana Vargas were the only three members of the Newspaper club and were best friends with each other. And now, he was going to meet all of them and built his own relationship with the people his twin had liked so much that he decided to write Ludwig a letter about.


End file.
